The Secret
by stupidwords
Summary: Miley couldn't wish for a better life. Her grades were perfect, her social life was enviable and the worst thing in it was having to hide her boyfriend. But that's when everything changes, and she finds about The Secret.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up at 6 a.m, having a nice warm shower and getting dressed was already a part of my everyday routine. Listening to music while making my bed and putting on my usual eyeliner, was also. Hearing my mom calling me, and my dad yelling that I was late ... well, that wasn't. But today was a special day.

_"Hey Miley"_ I heard someone say, once I pick up the call.

_"Do you know what day is today?"_ I smiled, while sitting on my bed.

_"Yeah, I know!"_

One month. One month ago, me and Nick had started dating. The worst was hiding. I go to this private girl school, because my parents want to protect me a lot. But one little lie won't hurt, right?

_"Miley, hurry up!"_ my mom yelled from the living room.

_"Oh shit"_ looking up at the time on my watch, I realised it was late and why were my parents yelling so much _"Got to go, talk yo you later! Love you!"_

I kept my cell in the left pocket of my bag, while running the staircase and almost tripping on one or two stairs. My mom laughed, and remebered me I had choir at 14:00, which I never forgot. And we arrived at school near 8:00, 10 minutes later than usual. Selena and Taylor were already waiting for me.

_"You're late" _they said, at the same time like they were twins.

_"Like I didn't know!"_

We started laughing. They are my bestfriends on the world. We know eachother since primary school, and they're the closest thing I have to sisters.

When we got close to the classroom, I felt my cell vibrate and rushed into picking it up. It was a text message from Nick.

_"What about some ice-cream after school? At 3:00?"_

And smilling, I couldn't picture my life better. I was so lucky to have such a nice family, great grades at school, fabulous friends and the sweetest boyfriend ever.

But that was about to change, sooner than I thought.

**Hope you like it. I'm sorry for any typing mistakes (:**

_**-diannacyrus**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Shut up! Stop acting like a baby!"_

Hearing my parents arguing wasn't helping my concentration. Needed, if I wanted that A+ at Algebra that I was fighting for.

_"Like you're acting more calmly!"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Silence took over the house, as I gently sighed.

_"How did you find out?"_

Those words that had come out my mother mouth were shaking my spine.

_"How did you think I would not find out? And the letters? Come on!"_

_"I was going to tell you!"_

_"When? WHEN? When would you tell that..."_

As I was not prepared to listen to the truths that were about to be heard around the house, I realized that this could only be a dream, and that I should be waking up by now, with my mom opening the windows and letting the sunshine come into my bedroom.

_"...Miley isn't my daughter!"_

But it wasn't, and it felt like I died. Lost my strength, my heart stopped beating for few seconds and I simply fell on the rug near my bed. With all those words repeating themselves inside my head, I couldn't stop crying.

Hold my knees near to my heart, decided to hide my tears in them. My parents kept fighting and kept arguing but I didn't understand a word. It was like I didn't belong there. And that's how I felt, while falling asleep , hugged in tears.

**[Next day at 8:00 am]**

Walking slowly towards the school doors, I heard someone's voice calling my name. By knowing who it was, I simply ignored it, and kept my way inside the school. But that person held my hand, pulled me into him and said, with a worried voice:

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing" he let go my hand "Why do you always assume something wrong?"_

_"Because of your face"_

Lift my hand up to my forehead, pulling away from it, my hair while sighing.

_"I have just some... stupid problems. And it doesn't feel like going to school today"_

_"Then don't"_

I laughed. He made things look so damn easy. But they weren't.

_"It's not as easy as you think. And about my..."_

Was I really going to say that word? I don't even know who my father is. All memories were lies.

_"Let's go"_ I said, while turning my back to school.

**[Later at 9:15 am]**

_"So are you telling me what happen?"_ Nick said, while opening a can of beer, and sitting next to me.

_"Yes, if you don't touch this_" and I took the can out of his hands, and put it on the coffee table in front of us.

_"Miley"_ he kissed my forehead _"stop changing subject"_

_"Can't"_

I wanted to tell me, I really did. But I just couldn't. At least I got a second home, where I could escape from all things happening around me. Around my family. Nick, lives here with his brothers and dad. Their mum ran away a few years ago, when their parents divorced. Since then, their dad isn't the same. The only thing motivates them, is the little band they formed in their garage. Still no name, but it's a great get away from problems.

So there I was, sitting at one end of the sofa as he sat a little farther. I wanted distance. Distance from all, until I realize what truly happen.

_"Your brothers are sleeping?" _I tried to break the ice while getting up to get closer to him.

_"What you think?"_ he put his arm around my waist, hugging me and laughing "_Joe is already asleep on the 7th and Kevin is just recharging the batteries"_

_"Cool"_ I said, while rethinking about last night.

_"Look, Dem will come here at 3, to practice. You're going to watch, right?"_

Demi was on their little band. She was the biggest talent I've ever seen. Don't know how she could be an A+ student, while taking piano lessons, writing songs and practicing with them.

_"Did you know?"_ Nick asked, trying to prevent the tear which were about to fall from my eyes_ "her parents are going to double up her piano lessons!"_

_"Demi?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why?"_

_"It seems like she was accepted in Juilliard or something"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Juilliard?

_"But that's in New York, and we are in Los Angeles"_

_"You see my point"_ he said while I was ready to hear Demi's voice saying goodbye. Julliard is her dream; she wouldn't abandon it for a garage band.

_"Yeah"_ I said_ "It would be a shame, if she wasted her dream in some garage band"_ I looked up to him, aware that what I said might hurt him _"Sorry, what I mean is..."_

_"I know. Compared to what she might be, this is some piece of shit. I'm not stupid"_

_"I never said that! You guys sound good"_

_"Ok, I overreacted_" he laughed, and kissed me on the neck.

That's what I love the most about him. The way he makes me feel good, even if I'm in pieces like know. I feel like a broken glass, with all the drama happening. I can't stop thinking in how could my mom cheat on my dad, and with who?

In his arms, I started to give a nice look at the house, at the simple decorations left by their mother. We heard a noise in the stairs, and I started to laugh.

_"Morning"_ Joe said, yawning.

_"Miley, don't you have school?"_ Kevin said, jumping into the couch and turning the TV on.

_"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it"_

And that's when it hit me. The Algebra exam was today! With all the "who's my daddy" drama, I totally forgot about the exam I had 3 hours ago.

_"I'm so dead"_ I whispered, while covering my face with my hands _"Today was the Algebra exam, my mom will kill me!"_

_"No, she won't!"_ Nick said, trying to calm me down.

Even if I went, I wouldn't be able to concentrate, and I really need a good mark.

**[Later at 3:00 pm]**

Time went by fast, and when the clock stroke 3 pm, someone knocked on the door and all eyes turned at Demi coming in with millions pages in her arms. When she arrived at the living room, she simply let go the pages in the table and we could notice that every single on of them was crossed out. I looked up to Demi's expression: she was angry.

_"Look what my parents did! Like... I don't get it! What were they thinking?_" she yelled_ "They say this is going to RUINNED EVERYTHING! Everything what? What they want, FOR ME? I don't care... for me, they could put those dreams in some place I know" _we could feel her anger, while she sat next to me.

_"Dems_" said Joe _"are you really going to Juilliard?"_

That hit her like a thousand of bricks. Her eyes said everything. Trying to get my mind of these issues, I decided to go home for two reasons. One, so that my parents wouldn't get suspicious. Second, because I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Being with Nick calms me down, but in moments like this - being on my own is all I need.

_"I don't know_" she said_ "I want to, but still I love our band"_

_"Follow your heart_" I said, whit a smile_ "Need to go, my parents are waiting"_ got up and put my school bag on my shoulde_r "See ya, good practice"_

_"Bye, baby_" Nick kisses me softly_ "Anything, just text"_

More than a boyfriend, he was my best friend. Better saying, one of them. Taylor and Selena are my closest friends in school. I go to a private female school, like my dad had order. He doesn't allow dating, my right now I don't care what he or my mom thinks.

But when I passed in front of the school, in the same moment Selena and Taylor left it, I knew they wouldn't leave me alone.

_"Hey missy, where did you go? You missed the exam!"_ asked, Taylor holding her white Blackberry she had received a few days ago.

_"No were you need to know"_ and rushed to the bus stop.

_"Wait, what are you hiding?" _as usual, Selena is suspicious.

"I just didn't want to go to school"

_"I knew it!"_ she yelled_ "I told you Tay, she is hiding something. I knew it! It's a guy, isn't it? Come on, you can tell us, I won't tell your dad!"_

I trusted them, but I really just didn't want to talk to anyone at that time. The bus arrived and I rushed to get in and sit in one of the seat back there, and turn my IPod on. Music is a way of forgetting our problems, at least for me.

**[Later; 3:30 pm]**

_"Mom, dad"_ I yelled, when got in the house_ "I'm home!"_ throw the keys at the silver bowl at the hall_ "Hello?" _but nobody was answering_ "Mom?"_

A bit worried, run into the living room and found out my mom with some suitcases, waiting for me probably.

_"What's all this?"_

_"Miley, me and your dad are divorcing..."_

_"What?"_ I whispered, while feeling my bag falling out of my shoulder.

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. It means a lot! **

**This chapter is a bit (a bit?) bigger that the first, but today I woke up thinking about posting bigger chapters from now on. **

**So, did you like it? :$ **

**-diannacyrus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey (: **

**Sorry, this is kinda short, but I' haven't got really much time to work on the story (and ideias) because of school. Hope you like it!**

_"And so, I talked to a friend, and he had let us..."_

_"Us?"_

_"...be there for a few days"_

_"Us? You mean, ME and YOU?"_

How could she be telling me now, that I probably would not be sleeping here tonight. And not _"probably"_, it's _"for certain"_. Last night drama hit me, and I decided to say to her, everything I felt like it.

_"Your friend, han? Or better, the man you cheated dad with!"_

_"MILEY"_ she yelled _"Don't raise your voice to me!"_

_"WHY? Because you may leave me, or trade me for one stupid GUY which you probably JUST MET?"_

What happen next had never happen to me. My mom raised her hand and slapped me right on the cheek. Mad, I went running to my room and locked the door up.

_"Miley?"_ I heard my mom running after me, and knocking on the door_ "Miley get out of there, right now!"_

_"No!"_

_"We are going!"_

_"No way!"_

Silence was heard, and I started to think. Even that my mom had lied, cheated and who knows more what, being with my dad couldn't be worse than knowing my true dad. So I, with my eyes full of tears that had made my eyeliner melt with my skin, I open up the door.

_"Ok, I'll go"_ I answered, while throwing all my clothes in the bed and picking a suitcase up _"But" _I said, stoping at the door _"don't you freaking dare to ask me to forgive you"_

**[Later at 4:15 pm]**

We arrived at this two floor house, painted with a soft baby blue color. And that's when it hit me, this is Nick's place. My mom rang the bell, while I wished this was really a friend. So I kept my fingers crossed. The door openned, and a smile appeard in my mom's face.

_"Leticia!"_ the man yelled, hugging her _"You came"_

_"I said I would"_ a tear falled from her eyes _"this is Miley"_ she sighed_ "our daughter"_ those two words were said like in a wisper.

_"Hello Miley"_

_"Hey"_ I said, looking to the rug saying welcome.

_"Don't worry, one minute with my boys and she will love it"_ my mom came in, and I came after her _"I just need to remove my wife's things from the room, and Miley can go in it. It will just take a few days, she's out of town. Until then, you can be in my youngest's room. NICK!"_ he yelled, while I was shaking and hidding my hands so hat anybody could see it. When Nick came into the living room, with his mp3 player in his hands, he looked straight into my eyes and smilled _"This is Leticia and her, hum, our daughter"_ soon, that smile would disappear.

_"Your, daughter?"_ he looked to his dad _"You, and Leticia's daughter?"_

_"Yes!"_ my mom said, trying to smile _"Miley here, never had a brother. I hope you guys treat her like she was your sister" _turned to their dad _"I'm going to bring our suitcases, ok?"_ he nodded his head, and she left.

_"Nick, call your brothers. We need to talk"_ my dad spooked, and Nick left looking a bit confused.

"Can... Can I go the bathroom, please?" I couldn't help it. Sooner or later, I was going to burst into tears, but I didn't want to in from of them.

_"Sure. Second door on the right!"_

**- What will happen to Niley?**

**What you think?**

**-diannacyrus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, so I'm full of school work but, today I felt inspired so, I wrote this little chapter. Hope you like it (:**

_"Well"_ his dad explained, while I sat next to my mom on the black sofa "_Like I said, there's no room available now for Miley, so she will be staying in Nick's room for a few days. I already put a bed there, don't worry"_

Nick smilled and looked at me, making me look down at the floor, full of confusion. Nick noticed the sadness that filled my face and put on his serious face once more, while looking away.

_"I need to talk to Leticia, why don't you guys give Miley a tour around the house?"_

_"Great idea_" Nick said _"Miley come, I show you"_

_"First, hum, I wanna see where I'm sleeping"_ he pointed to the stairs, and I went at a rapid pace in front of him, not daring to look him in the eyes.

We arrived and I simply throwed the suitcase against one of the beds, moving slowly towards it. Nick stopped me, wrapping his arms around my waist, making one little tear fall from my eyes. My heart was saying_ "forget it"_, but my mind was saying_ "don't"_. I didn't know what to do, so when he turned me around, getting his lips closer to mine, I felt his breathing in my skin while I kept looking at my white all-stars, and... I knew that my mind had won this war.

_"Stop it!"_ I pushed him away, getting some stuff of the suit case, slightly shaking _"Stop it, you heard me?"_

_"Miley, what's wrong? You're acting like..."_

_"Like I'm your sister!"_ looked at him, with a tear falling from me eyes, again_ "And I am. I just... I just can't. We can't!" _crossed my arms, forcing myself not to look at him, and admire the dark blue wallpaper_ "I need to be alone"_

_"Whatever" _and he left, a bit angry with me, it seemed, leaving me to cry and dying inside.

**It's short, I know, but what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today is my last day of school, and finally I have 2 weeks or something to relax, so I decided to update this a little. Sorry if is not that good, but I just wrote it, so... tell me what you think! (:**

It was 9 p.m, and I was still trying to ignore those feelings. A week had passed, since the day I knew Nick was my brother, and for the last 4 days, we haven't talked at all. Not even a hello, not even a goodbye. Today my mother came up to me, with a white sheat of paper, letting me know I would change school in a few days, to where they were. Staying away from my sweet private high school, never felt so good. Everybody knows this little dark secret, and it kills me inside to go there and see people whispering in my back new rumors, false ones, like it's expected. Luckly, nobody ever knew about me dating Nick, so I'm cool. I just have to forget him, ignore him for the next days, weeks, months, years if it takes, and everything will end up ok. Exept... I will never forgive my mother.

_"Hey, Miley?_" Joe said, comming closer and seeing me holding a red cup of tea, while sitting in the grass, like me _"Me and Nick are going to the club, with Dem. Wanna come?"_

_"No, i'm good"_

_"It's going to be fun"_ he tried to convince me.

"_I'm good"_

_"Really? Because it woul-"_

_"I'm good, Joe!"_ I yelled, and he got back inside, leaving me in the backyard. Minutes later, somebody came outside, and I wished it wasn't Nick, I couldn't face him, yet.

_"Miley, it's me, Demi?"_ I sighed, looking down _"I know we don't talk that much, but is everything ok?"_ she sat next to me, hugging her knees and looking into my blue eyes _"Joe told me all the drama. How ya doing?"_

_"Bad"_ a tear falled from my eyes, I rushed to clean it up.

_"I have some issues also, they're not as bad as yours, but I thought we could talk. Help each other, you know?"_

_"Yeah"_ I smilled, but soon that smile fadded_ "What issues are you talking about? Joe-issues?"_ she nooded her head "_Oh, I see"_

_"So, and if you came with us to the club"_ she interrupted me, before I could answer_ "I know, I know... You don't want to see Nick and all, but you don't have to. I just need a friend. What you think?"_

_"It sounds good"_ we stand, and hugged. We had never talked before, not like this. I knew she loved Joe, but he didn't even give a crap about her. They had make out one or two times, but that was it.

_"Come on, let's get you ready for partying!"_ she laughed, while we went to my room.

**[Later]**

Looked into the wall mirror, noticing that Demi had made a really nice work with my curls. My make up was simple, with only some mascara opening up my eyes, and a simple nude lip gloss shinning. While we went back to the living room where the guys were, I seriously thought about coming back up. Their heads turnned into us, and I felt like Nick's eyes were staring at my skinny short black dress and fuscia high heels.

_"Dude, stop looking at her!"_ Joe said, slapping Nick on the arm, while my mom came in with a smile in her face _"Her mom will notice, stupid!"_

_"Demi, let's rush_" I wispered, and as soon as she heard me, a smile light her face up.

_"We should be going, don't you think?"_

Nick looked down at the floor and got up, while moving fastly with Joe, twoards the car, leaving me to bit my lip gently, thinking about running upstairs and hiding back in my bedroom, that unfourtanly was his too. Swallowed all these stupid feelings, and tried to ignore them - still, i couldn't.

**How will it go, on the club? **

**Today i'm kinda sick, which kinda sucks but... I always get sick on the beggining of Spring xb **

**Thanks to _FirePrincess251_ and_ naykrus180_, for reviewing my last chapter. :***


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at the club at 10:30 p.m. Demi pushed me aside, while Joe tried to make Nick have some fun. It seemed like it wasn't working, neither for him nor for me.

_"I changed my mind, i'm going home"_

_"No!"_ Demi yelled, as soon as she saw me moving towards the exit door _"Come on, ignore him if you want, but don't leave. You just got here, gosh"_

_"Sorry, it's just..."_

_"Oh My God"_ she said, pointing to the crowded dance floor "I love this song, let's go!" and she pulled me there, while I saw Joe almost convincing Nick to come dance, too.

The music was loud and that was kinda of helping. I started dancing at the pace of the music and so did Demi. By the corner of my eye, I saw Nick staring at me, making me feel a bit

uncomfortable. I totally forgot that Demi had some problems with Joe, but she didn't looked like worried about it. So, I decided I was going to talk to her when we rest, with drinks in

our hands.

An hour and half later, and I couldn't stand on my feet. Demi took me to the bar, but sadly, when we sat down Nick went away to the bathroom, and Joe followed him.

_"What was that?"_ Demi pretended that I didn't know that he running was my fault.

_"Here you go, two shots"_ the bar tender announced, while giving one to each and smiling at me. Demi giggled and slapped me repeatedly and slowly on the arm.

_"He flirted with you!"_

_"No, he didn't"_ I looked down, when he winked me _"No, no"_ I turned around, after drinking it and hitting the glace on the table.

_"What ever"_ Demi turned around also.

_"I'm sorry"_ I looked at her _"I'm so egocentric these days. So, hows things with Joe?"_

_"Bad, terrible"_ she sighed _"not happening"_

_"What you mean?"_

_"He treats me like i'm... his... friend, only! This bugs me"_ she tapped her foot, in anger "_It's not like he doesn't know, he freaking knows it!"_ looked around, and then to the floor when she noticed Joe coming with Nick_ "Ya know? I'm reconsidering, going to New York. I'll be better_

_there"_

_"Demi, don't!"_

_"Why shouldn't I? I love him, and everybody knows it! The only stupid thing stopping my stupid dreams is that stupid guy!"_

_"Because, if it was that easy I would have done it"_

_"Do what?"_ Joe said, smiling while approaching us.

_"Nothing"_ Demi answered, moving towards the bathroom.

_"Demi, wait!"_ I tried following her, but she yelled for me to stay back.

_"I'm gonna talk with her"_

And a minute later, Joe had left me and Nick alone, by ourselves. I looked down, and tried walking away but he held my hand, and I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

_"Don't go_" he whispered, squeezing my hand

_"Can't"_ Still, I let go and ran outside, leaving him paralyzed.

**What will Nick do? **

**Do you think they should "ignore" the point of them being friends, or simply forget about eachother? **

**Shoutout to naykrus180 , FirePrincess251, lovelymiley. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. So today is my last day of holidays and this next month will be "non-stop". I have serious exams in the end of June, so i got to give it my best. Still, i'll try and update this as much as I can (:**

**Here's another chapter and, hope you like it.**

Got home at 1 o'clock, at the same time the lights turned down. A bit insecure, I took off my shoes, without feeling any tingling due to the alcohol, just this stupid desire to get back there and talk to Nick... oh, why don't I simple ignore him? Is it so hard? No, it can't be! So, why the hell can't I do it? There must be something wrong with me, he's my brother, I shouldn't be feeling this for my brother.

Opened the door to my room. Still, it's Nick's also. My bed was perfectly made, with only dresses on top and a eye shadow pallet. I heard a door openning, but didn't even gave a glance to the hallway. It was probably Kevin, he had said he would be coming early, because of his job interview next morning. But as soon as my room door closed, I knew it had to be the reason to all my doubts.

_"Miley, Miley. Upset?"_ he, ironic as usual, said while jumping on his bed

_"Not at all"_ took of my dress, changing into some summer pajamas, feeling his eyes all over me, that soon changed towards the celling when I turned

_"Really, Miley, really?"_

I rolled my eyes. What did he knew about me? About what I feel, felt or will feel? Nothing. Absolutly nothing. Not him, my mom, Demi or even God, knows how I feel! I feel... well, not even me, knows how I feel. At the same time I have feelings for him, I don't want to break my morals and regret it later.

_"Wanna talk?"_ he asked, sitting on the tip of his bed, right near me _"I'm a good listener"_

_"I have nothing to talk about"_ picked up my pillow, moving towards the way out.

_"Where you going?_" and I noticed, by the way he held my hand, that he was being, actually, serious_ "Miley, are you mad at me or something? Have I done any bad, to you? Have I?"_ he looked deeply into my eyes "Why do you keep ignoring me. For crying out loud, please, talk to me. We were friends, first of all, FRIENDS! And I... I don't want to lose a friend, I..." I saw a little tear near his eyes, that he cleanned quickly. I had never saw he cry, never ever "I already lost my girlfriend, please, I don't want to lose your friendship"

And without even thinking, released my pillow, hugging him with all my strengh. Crying, i was crying!

He giggled, at first, then hugged me back. For 4 days, we haven't even looked at each other, and now we were hugging.

Suddenly, I steped back, looking at him, while he looked down and I remembered the first days we had dated:

**-Flashback-**

_"What's wrong?_" he asked, grabing my chin with his index finger, pulling it up, making me look him in the eyes.

_"Nothing, I just have some things at home, my mom and my dad are kinda mad at each other and all"_ I looked down, a bit sad and then he kissed me softly_ "Why did you do that?"_ I said, laughing, shyly.

_"Because I don't want to see you cry"_ and with a giggle, I hugged him.

**-Flashback-**

It could have been from the lack of sleep, or simply the side effects of taking in those little shots, but what happen after probably should not have happen. Still, it did, and I don't regret it. Yet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing his lips softly. At first was just a simple touch and a sudden step back of fear afterwards. But, that just felt so right and wrong at the same time, that I finally knew the meaning of "what's forbiden, it's wanted". And, so, a bit scared my mother would catch us, I moved a little bit, but soon steped back. Still, he kissed me, like he would have done before all this madness. I felt his lips touching mine, his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer, his fast heart beat and also that little fireworks that I had so much missed. When that finish, we spent a few seconds looking at each other, and then we laughed.

_"I miss... this"_ I whispered. He picked me up with his arms, giggling.

_"Nice, because I also did"_ and kissed me back, once again, not breaking the cicle that I so much missed, and so much tried to get away from.

**Will Niley be togheter? What to do you think? **

**Shout out to lovelymiley, naykrus180, FirePrincess251, silentheartc**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here i am, almost a month later. But a few days ago i felt inspired and wrote... sadly, forgot about posting it. Hope you like it (:**

**p.s: i think it has some mistakes, so ignore if there is.. i just don't feel like double checking xb**

* * *

It felt a bit weird, to be honest. Being that close to him felt wrong, imoral and at the same time, perfect. He moved his lips towards me neck, and his hands traveled my body until it reached near my bra. I just walked away, because I heard someone outside, and I didn't want my mother to find us like this. It would be the golden ticket to hell.

_"No, Nick, no"_ I whispered, while moving to my bed and pushing the sheets so that I could go in there "It's just wrong"

_"Whatever, Mi. I'm sick of this already!"_

_"You know the problem is"_

_"The problem is"_ he interrupted me, getting up "_nothing"_ as quick as he spoke, was as quick he got silent.

"Say it!"

Silence. He didn't answered, and got off the room a bit mad at me. I tried falling asleep, still I couldn't. He got back in, and went to his bed, half an hour later. Another hour passed, and I couldn't sleep, yet. Turned on the lights, picking a little book from my drawer, like I do since i'm a kid, in these types of situations. Unfortunately, when I was a kid, my brother/ex-boyfriend didn't have a bed near mine.

_"Sorry, can't sleep"_ I said, opening the book on page 23, where the mark was.

_"Me neither"_

_"Can I..."_ he looked at me, as I closed the book_ "sleep, with you. I mean, I just can't fall asleep, and I"_

_"Miley!"_ I shut up "You're talking too much, and you only talk too much when" his voice become a little low as he spoke "_you're nervous"_ he stepped aside, smiling _"if you want"_

_"Yeah_" I giggled, as I get close to him, he hugged me, kissing my forehead and turning the lights of _"Nick"_ I whispered, a few minutes later, when I thought he was sleeping _"I love you"_ and I cuddle on his chest, closing my eyes while hearing his heartbeat.

**[next morning, 9 a.m]**

_"Nick, Miley_" my mom yelled, knocking on the door _"Breakfast!"_

At first, I didn't realize I was in Nick's bed, but when I did, I smiled. Touched his curly hair, while he waked up.

_"Breakfast, we should be going"_

I stranded up, stretching my arms, inhaling new hair and looking into the mirror on the wall. He got up, hugging me from back and kissing my neck. I turned around, grabbing his hands.

_"Sorry, but no"_

_"No, what?"_ he said, while I let go his hand, moving towards the door

_"No, I don't want to lie to my parents"_

_"It would be our little secret_" he laughed, trying to convince me _"What you think?"_

_"I think you should get some shirt, your bugging me!"_ I laughed, throwing him, a white shirt I found on the floor.

_"You didn't answer me"_

_"Hum"_ I sighed, smiling, while feeling he getting closer _"I'll think about it"_

**What will Miley answer? What do you think about the story so far?**

**I'm sorry if i take another month to post, but school before fun, right? Unfortunately... **

**Shoutout to TheAwesomeGurl180, FirePrincess251, sweetkid45 **

**-diannacyrus**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, hope you like this one. I know i've hadn't updated Blame It On The Party, but the thing is - i don't really have ideas for it. I'm in a kind of "writers block" about it. So, even though i wrote this, i don't really think is that good. Still - hope you enjoy it and review (:**

* * *

_"I just can't win here"_ I said, gently, while sitting on the tip of bed, after breakfast _"if i say yes, Nick, i'll make my mom sad"_

_"But if you say no..."_

_"If I say no"_ my head just fell on my hands _"i'll be the one sad. I don't know what to do"_

Then someone knocked on the door. I realized, by the tone of voice, that it was Mr. Jonas. He seemed happy and excited, and his words were pushing me outside of the door, a bit curious. My mother was holding a little key, while putting it on the door in front. Then she turned it and opened, and from inside i saw this beautiful bedroom, designed in such pink and black colors. A black fluffy rug was near the bed, a little white desk rested in the corner and two pink cortains covered the window with an amazing view.

_"It's your room, Miley_" Mr. Jonas, or as now i should treat him - dad - pointed at the room, leading me in _"You can move your stuff and... hope you like it"_ I heard my mom cough, but i didn't said a word _"it was your mother who designed"_

_"Oh, ok. Thanks"_ I said, not paying attention at her and rushing towards the old, shared, room to pick up my stuff.

_"We should get going Leticia, to work"_

_"Ok. Bye Miley, bye Nick"_

And they left.

Nick helped me transport my cloths, by stacking them on the bed. Then he stopped by the white door and waited for me to respond. Let's say, i just didn't.

_"How do you like your room?"_

_"It's cool"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah_" I smiled, but then put on a serious face_ "Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there like a statue?"_

_"Answer me"_

_"What?_" for me it was like someone was asking me if i preferred to die or to be killed. It's a bit confusing, they look the same, but if you look closer, you see a lot of differences.

_"Answer!"_

After he yelled, i didn't know what to do. He wasn't mad - he was sad. Or at least i thought. With my hands on the door, i tried to close it, but my strengths were none. He stranded there, waiting for the nonexistent word. With his hands on the pockets of his shorts and his eyes shouting for an "yes".

_"I...I...I..._" as i started to close it, my face went from exciting to sad_ "i'm sorry"_ and after closing it for good, i leaned against the door, sliding towards the ground, in tears _"i'm so sorry, nick"_ i whispered, taking my hair out of my pony tail and covering my reddish eyes.

_"Is... is it a no?_" he said, a bit confused _"Miley?"_ yet, i didn't answered. He could only hear my breath and my constant sobbing_ "I understand. Bye"_ and his steps were getting lower, ending with a strong noice of the door downstairs closing, flooting with anger _"Sister"_

Did i do the right thing? Will i regret this? I hope i don't.

**Will Miley be strong about her answer? Or will she regret it and say "yes"? **

**I'm kinda bored today, so i'll leave you a question:**

_**what's your favorite subject in school? **_

**It's all, see ya**

**peace & love, **_**stupidwords**_


End file.
